Taking Chances
by HevansLove
Summary: Fate brings Sam and Kurt back together in New York.


So there I was, sitting on a park bench with my guitar case open, when this guy walked up and said, Hey kid, you re pretty good. You ever heard of Atlantic Records? And that s pretty much how this whole crazy thing started, Sam took a sip of his water as he finished the story. Ordering water was a habit he had started when he was younger, always trying to save money. Plus water was good for you. No calories, right?

Sam, that is amazing! I m so proud of you. You really are living the dream, Rachel gushed. Currently playing small roles in Broadway productions, trying to work her way up to the lead, a hint of green toned her voice.

Wait, so the record dude just hired you off the street, there and then? Finn said, trying to make sense of the story.

Well, not exactly. That was just the beginning.. Sam said, wondering if he should explain the workings of a record company to Finn, when he caught a wiff of his favorite cologne. Bleu de Chanel, he remembers. But it couldn t be. He hadn t seen him since McKinley.

Well look what the cat dragged in, Kurt said, grinning from ear to ear. Sam lit up. The sound of his voice, something he d been craving for the longest time.

Kurt! Sam didn t care that they were in a fancy restaurant. He practically leaped over the table and pulled Kurt into a bear hug. It feels like it s been forever. Sam said, inhaling deeply.

Still a Labrador retriever impersonator I see, in actions and in your mop top, Kurt said, ruffling Sam s still shaggy and blonde Bieber cut.

Rachel turned to Finn, giving him the we definitely should leave these two alone, look.

Well, I ve got dress rehearsal at 8 tomorrow. The theatre waits for no one, Rachel said, attempting a diva exit, but the softness in her eyes gave her away.

As Sam and Kurt waved goodbye to Rachel and Finn, Sam turned to Kurt and said Wanna go for a walk?

Kurt looked to the back of the restaurant. He had actually been waiting for Blaine to get off work, but now that Sam mentioned it, a walk sounded excellent.

I would love to, Kurt replied, pulling on his jacket.

It was a cool fall night, the kind that framed New York so well that Kurt sometimes would just look outside his window and marvel at the beauty of this city. He really never understood why the tourists come to New York in bulk at summer and winter. New York really was at it s best in autumn. The colors of the trees, the fashionable jackets, just everything was Perfect. Especially the boy walking next to him. It was like nothing had changed at all. Sam was just the lovable, strong, and hilarious guy he felt like he had known his whole life.

so then I decided to drop out of the university and to come here for music, because you only live once, you know? I felt like taking chances. Of course my entire family thought I was crazy and setting a bad example, because I was the first one of all of them to even get accepted, but now that I m going to be getting paid I think the understand, Sam said, smiling crookedly and turning to Kurt. They had made it to the Bethesda Fountain.

Do you remember the last time we were here? Kurt asked. You re still as beautiful as you were then, he thought.

I remember chasing you because you wouldn t give me that crazy Russian hat you were wearing, Sam said, grinning. God you wouldn t believe how much I missed you when I moved. You re probably the best friend that I ve ever had.

I just can t believe that you re here now. It feels like nothing has changed. That we re just two kids that could conquer the world with our show choir. Kurt giggled, thinking back to his days in the Glee Club.

It s safe to say that Mr. Shue would be pretty proud of us, don t you think? Sam said.

I m proud of you, Kurt said.

Sam looked at him for a while. With those green eyes, Kurt felt like he could be looking right though him, into his soul if he even had one.

Lor menari, Sam said, It means..

That I have pretty eyes, Kurt said. In that moment, Kurt didn t care if Sam was gay or straight or wasn t sure what he was, if he himself had Blaine or if Sam had someone. He was just as in love with Sam as he was the day that he walked into the choir room.

Sam moved closer to Kurt, taking both sides of his face between his large hands. Stroking Kurt s cheek with his thumb, he pulled Kurt s face up to his, pressing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and soft, everything that Kurt had hoped it would be. He had hoped for so long now.

Truthfully, I ve been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you today. Take that back, since the moment we met. Before I even thought about singing with you, this is what I wanted, Sam said. When they forced us apart, I tried to hide a lot. A lot of myself in fact. I dated girls, I didn t speak Na vi, barely thinking about anything but football and my own damned self. But all I ve ever wanted was you. I can promise you that. And I m sorry if this is really fast or if you ve met someone else but I just have to let you know, because I want to start over. To sing a duet with you, right now, he smiled and began to ramble. To walk with you and hold your hand, to make you proud, because you re amazing.

Kurt barely waited for Sam to finish before he smashed their lips together, barely caring if people were watching now. He felt like he was the lead in a romantic movie. He thought this was too good to be true, before realizing that it was.

Kurt pulled back. Sam, you probably already know how I feel about you, Sam smiled down at him. But I have a boyfriend, I can t do this right now.

Sam looked hurt, having just poured his entire heart out in front of a fountain in Central Park for a guy that already had a boyfriend. I get it. I mean, someone like you wouldn t be single, right? Sam said, trying to smile.

If something happens though, I m yours. Proudly so. Kurt said.

Just, let me have your number. We can text and stuff still, right? Sam said.

Of course. He pulled out his phone, both of them looking down to see that he had eight missed calls from Blaine.

It s Blaine? You re still with that grade A douche bag? Sam said.

I d appreciate it if you didn t talk like that. We re still together. And he treats me right. Kurt struggled to get the last part out.

Alright. Well, just text me when you re free next, or something, Sam said, obviously hurt. They had already arrived at Kurt s apartment.

Well, I ll see you around, Kurt said.

Would it be alright if I kissed you goodbye? Sam asked.

Kurt looked into those puppy dog eyes, trying not to give in, but Sam didn t wait for an answer. He kissed him long, and slow, and sweet.

See ya around, Sam said, grinning.

Kurt, I know you re mad at me for working late, but don t you think it s a little childish of you to not answer your phone? I ve already called seven times. Honestly this is the dumbest thing I ve ever heard of. Just call me back when you get over yourself.

Blaine s voice mail ended with a click. Kurt hit redial, about to give him what for. I m now over myself, is Blaine available? Kurt said, irritated.

Look I m sorry, that was stupid, Blaine said sleepily.

Did you ever think that I was doing something? Maybe having dinner with people who value my time or catching up with an old friend, not just ignoring you? You re the one being childish right now Blaine, Kurt said.

Well now that you ve woken me up, I think that d be you on both accounts. Blaine said.

You know what? I think I am a bit childish. And if you don t like it, maybe we should just take a break, Kurt yelled the last bit.

Sounds like you re right. Blaine hung up.

Kurt threw the phone, fuming. He tossed and turned trying to sleep, when he heard the sound of a guitar float though his window.

face to face and heart to heart we re so close, yet so far apart i close my eyes i look away that s just because i m not okay

Sam s voice was shaky. Kurt wondered if he was nervous or if he had something to drink. Probably both, he decided.

but i hold on, i stay strong wondering if we still belong

will we ever say the words we re feeling reach down underneath and tear down all the walls will we ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending will we always always always be pretending

The song was Rachel and Finn s duet from nationals. He would recognize it anywhere. Kurt opened the window wider and peered out of it. Seeing Sam two stories down on the ground, sitting on a bench outside with his guitar case open made him melt. He was looking up, as if searching for which apartment was Kurt s.

Sam, what the hell are you doing? Kurt called out.

Sam s face shined up at him, I m trying to prove you you that I m better, Sam said simply.

Come up here and show me, Kurt said, smiling. He flew down the stairwell, meeting Sam halfway with a searing kiss. Sam pinned him against the wall. While Kurt was kissing his neck, he said raggedly, What did you mean by, show me?

I think you re about to find out, Kurt said, then attacking his mouth.

But, Bland, he said breathlessly.

Already taken care of.

Then what are we doing outside? Sam grinned as Kurt took his hand, leading him upwards. He had a feeling that this would be the first of many nights like this. As Kurt broke out into a true run up the stairs, Sam hung back and just looked at him. The toothy grin that adorned his face, his still perfectly coiffed hair, and the crinkle in the corner of his eyes made Sam realize that his favorite new pass time may just be taking chances.


End file.
